


No Name Necessary

by mollieblack



Series: Phan Oneshots [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Dare, Drinking, Drunk Dialing, M/M, Phanfiction, Phone Sex, Smut, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: Dan has always hated his friends. His hatred increases when they dare him to call a random number and fake an orgasm... but he might just be drunk enough to do it. The question is... who's on the other line?High School AU





	No Name Necessary

 

**Dan's POV**

 

"PJ!" My eyes widen drunkenly at Chris's shout, swaying and setting the bottle in my hands down hard, realizing I might drop it if I don't. "Truth or dare!" 

"Uh..." All boys' eyes turn to PJ as they blink drunkenly, waiting for his response. "Truth."

"Lame." Chris groans and PJ shrugs. "Fine. Uh... what's the dirtiest sex dream you've ever had?"

Now I'm not going to scar you with the horrifying story of PJ, Hello Kitty, Obama, a coyote, Ronald McDonald, a hot tub, and toasted marshmallows, but you'll just have to trust me when I say it's a good one. By the end all of us are on the ground with tears in our eyes, laughing so hard it feels like my stomach is trying to escape through my throat.

When we finally calm down PJ is as red as a tomato and he quietly whispers, "Alright... Joe truth or dare?" 

"Dare!" 

"Okay... lick Chris's bellybutton." PJ dares, and soon all of us are giggling as Chris's shirt is thrown across the room and Joe goes to town tongue-punching his stomach. 

Several more turns go around as well as shots, and soon my vision is blurring and I'm barely aware when I hear Chris ask me if I want a truth or a dare.

"Dare." I mumble, knowing at this point of the night it's the only acceptable answer. 

"Alright... I dare you to call a random number and fake an orgasm." Chris says with a wry grin. I stare at him for a few moments before mentally accepting the challenge. I hold eye contact with him as I pull my phone out, only looking away to type in a number with our area code so I know it'll work. 

It rings three times and all boys are hurriedly shushing each other and looking at me with hands over their mouths, before a scratchy male voice picks up.

"Hello?" 

Right away I realize it's nearly 3am and have a moment of wondering why the hell they're accepting a call from a stranger at 3am, but immediately I'm being prodded by fingers and I remember my task. 

I start out quiet, whimpering a little bit, trying not to let my grin show in my voice when the boys giggle quietly at me.

"Hello?" the voice repeats, and I let out a soft moan, this time surely loud enough for them to hear. 

"Um... are you alright?"

"MmmmmmmmmMMMM yes!" I continue, really getting into it as I allow the alcohol to take away my inhibitions. I fall backwards on a fluffy blanket so I don't have to look at the people around me, instead focusing on the ceiling as I continue my erotic noises, going all in for this dare.

"Are you.... are you....?" the voice sounds hesitant, and suddenly I have a new goal in mind. I'm gonna take this dare all the way, I'm Dan Howell, I don't back down from a challenge. 

"Mmhmmm..." I respond, punctuating it with a loud and somewhat broken, "OH!" that earns me some quiet giggles from the group, followed by them shushing each other. 

"Do you want me to know who you are?" the voice asks carefully and I shake my head 'no' before realizing that they can't see me.

"Mmm-mm." I respond, letting out a low whine. 

"Okay." the voice is getting raspier and I grin as I let out a string of whispered curses intermingled with moans and whimpers. 

What I don't expect is to suddenly hear a low hum from the other side of the line. 

I go quiet, eyebrows raising in shock, before I drunkenly decide to keep going - not having any idea why I'm doing this, but just knowing I shouldn't back out now... right?

"Mmmm so good." I whisper, and I'm rewarded by a low chuckle followed by a grunt through my phone, and I don't know why it's making me grin, but it is. 

"Are you touching yourself?" the voice asks lowly, and suddenly I realize I'm not! Why am I not? The voice seems to want me to...

Within moments my hand is on my crotch over my soft pyjamas, and I'm rubbing my palm up and down, pressing firmly on the bulge that is slowly hardening there. 

"Yes." I whisper hoarsely.

"Good. Can you do something for me?"

"Mmhm." My voice comes out high and needy and I'd be embarrassed except I'm drunk as hell and suddenly extremely aroused. 

"I want you to grab yourself firmly and give yourself three strong strokes. After that you take a moment to play with the tip and get some juices on yourself. Tell me once you've done that?"

"Yes." I breathe, plunging my hand down past the waistband of my pyjama bottoms and boxers, grabbing myself fully and following the voice's instructions. Soon I'm slick with precum and I'm telling the voice and they're praising me. I can't help smiling and whining needily at the praise, wanting  _more_.

"What do you want me to do now?" I ask, and the voice chuckles. 

"Just keep going. Do you want to know what I'm doing?"

"Yes!" I nearly shout, not even realizing how appealing that sounded until right now. 

"Well I'm in my bed... you know you woke me up? That's not very kind of you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." the voice promises and I hum in appreciation, stroking myself firmly as I listen to the soft, melodic voice speak to me. "I'm in my bed and my pants are down... my phone is on my chest and my hand is around myself... the fingers of my other hand are somewhere else, and I'm working on... ohhhhhh." the voice sighs contentedly and my eyes open wide as I realize what he means and what just happened, my cock twitching at the mere thought and my abdomen pulsing with want. 

"You're... did you just..." I gasp, moving my hand faster now.

"Yeah." he breathes, and I bite my lip hard as I fling my head backwards, at full speed now.

"Mmmm I'm so close." I whimper and I hear a contented growl from the other side.

"Keep going. Keep talking to me."

"I'm so close - fuck you sound so good. Fuck this feels amazing shit fuck shit shit shit-" tension builds within me before it releases in a flood and I sigh as I work myself slowly through it, finally wiping my hand on my boxers and taking it back out, closing my eyes. I smile softly as I hear him finish and breathe gently, coming down from the orgasm while still piss drunk.

"That was... amazing." I whisper, and the voice on the other end chuckles. 

"I know you don't want me to know who you are, but-" the voice starts, and I cut them off immediately.

"Text me. Please?" I ask weakly. I don't want this person to leave as an unknown voice. 

"I'll talk to you in the morning." I can't be sure, but I think I hear a smile in his voice before he whispers a soft goodnight, wishing me sweet dreams and I smile as I whisper 'night.' back, clicking the phone off and smiling as I lay backwards, completely and utterly content. 

"Holy fucking shit." the voice completely breaks my stream of consciousness - that's not _my_ voice! Not the voice on the phone! Who could it-

I sit up quickly to see a semicircle of wide-eyed drunken friends staring at me as if I just turned into a flamingo in front of their eyes and my entire body heats up as I start stammering, looking for some kind of excuse. The truth is... I'd completely forgotten they were there.

"I... I just... I'm so sorry holy shit please just forget this oh my god I..."

Chris interrupts my stammers as he comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder, looking with great importance into my eyes.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?" I gulp.

"Call him in the morning."

"Fuck off!" I try to laugh it off and they do too to my relief, but I smile as I fall asleep, knowing I will call that voice, and hopefully get a name this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the fuck this was but.... it happened. Don't judge me xD


End file.
